leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Purrloin (Pokémon)
|} Purrloin (Japanese: チョロネコ Choroneko) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Purrloin is a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Purrloin is a quadruped Pokémon, but it can stand and walk on its hind legs as well. Purrloin is a mischievous Pokémon that likes to steal from people. It will put on a cute act in order to get its victims to let its guard down. However, it is often forgiven even if it is caught stealing due to its charm. When angered, it fights back with its claws. In the anime Major appearances Purrloin made its main series debut in Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?, under the ownership of Misha. and both fell in love with Purrloin, but Misha later revealed that Purrloin was actually a boy and had been tricking them. A Purrloin appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!, under the ownership of Ricard Nouveau. It was used in a battle against , where it battled ; it was eventually defeated by a combination of and . Purrloin reappeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. A Purrloin appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Mrs. Ripple. Having witnessed the theft of the Eye of Liepard, it tried to help Cilan's investigation, but Cilan was scared of Purrloin. However, it eventually revealed Teaque as the culprit of the theft. Minor appearances Purrloin debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A 's Purrloin appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Purrloin appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Purrloin appeared in a flashback in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Purrloin appeared in a flashback in To Catch a Rotom!. A Purrloin appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Purrloin appeared in Day Three Blockbusters!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer. A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Purrloin appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. Three Trainers' Purrloin appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Four Purrloin appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Rug has a Purrloin in which she can use it as her Burst form. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Purrloin appeared in An Odd Speech. Purrloin is the first Pokémon seen in 's possession. He was used to battle in Accumula Town in Letting Go. A used a Purrloin in Homecoming. Prior to Unforgettable Memories, Hugh received a Purrloin from his grandfather, and later gave it to his younger sister for her birthday. It was stolen by Team Plasma when Hugh and his sister were out battling. In the Pokémon BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga N owns a Purrloin in the manga which was used to deliver a letter to Togari. In the Pocket Monsters BW manga N's Purrloin was only shown interacting with him while was recording his voice to sell CD's. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Dreamyard}} , , and (N's Pokémon)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Field: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 13 Nacht Carnival: Stage 508}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 07}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||'}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Pay Day|Normal|Physical|40|100|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=510 |name2=Liepard |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Purrloin was seen first in the Pokémon Sunday special episode preview on September 6, 2010. It was later removed from the same preview, much like the revelation of 's secondary type earlier. * Purrloin is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 281. Origin Purrloin is based on a . Its fur pattern, behavior, and feline influence suggest that it may also be based on a female thief, commonly known as a . Name origin Purrloin is a combination of purr (a sound a cat makes) and purloin (to steal). Choroneko may be a combination of ちょろまかす choromakasu (to pilfer) and 猫 neko (cat). In other languages and |de=Felilou|demeaning=From and |fr=Chacripan|frmeaning=From and |es=Purrloin|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Purrloin|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쌔비냥 Ssaebinyang|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=扒手貓 / 扒手猫 Páshǒumāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Pickpocket cat". |ru=Пуррлойн Purrloyn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Felilou es:Purrloin fr:Chacripan it:Purrloin ja:チョロネコ zh:扒手猫